Luna Artemistris
Luna Artemistris (ルナアルテミストリス Runa Aruterumisutorisu) is a main character from Battles of Ishgal. She is a Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild. She had lost her memories, joined the Zentopia Church's branch Star Society and learned her magic. She is a now a member of Fairy Tail's Team Storm Appearance Luna has long blue hair who reaches her waist and deep yellow eyes. She has a white skin and wears a long black vest above a simple white shirt with a high and white neckband with a purple tie She uses purple gloves with black lines, holded on by purple laces with silver buckles. She also wears a purple belt were she holds her Keys and a small pink skirt with a chess patern along high black boots with golden buckles. Her Guild Tattoo is her upper right leg Personality Luna is a very hard person to deal with. She is very strong, tipically negating orders and trying to do the things on her own. She is very helpful, helping Tate even with him being an stranger, and never resigns a battle She is also very loyal, helping her friends, allies and the ones who helped her and generally is irresponsible in this factor. She is also very corageous, taking fights on her own and fighting the most hard she can, trying to use her Spirits at the max, as something that can be noted is that all her Spirits can help her on her battle She is honest, being very sincer about what she thinks, and this can harm the others sometimes because she didn't measure her words History Great parte of her history is unknown. She awakened without her memories, and forget even her own name. She was found by the Zentopia Church, who saw a great magical potential in her and delivered her to the Star Society, where she choose a new name and the day she was found was chosen as her birthday. Giving her physical appearance and magical power, her age was determinated as twelve years She started to learn Celestial Spirit Magic and the first Key she ever had was Caelum, followed by Lupus. In some point, she met another student, Bayern Flamesteed, and also a Fairy Tail Mage who came for study purposes, Aine Lurline. She shared a room with Aine and the three soon became a Team When she was in the fourteen years, an unknown event occured and caused a great destruction at the Star Society, and Aine was severely injured in this, receiving mortal wounds. Before being rescued, she delivered her two Keys to Luna. After that, Luna left the organization and traveled through the peninsula, before stopping at Magnolia Town, where she joined Fairy Tail and formed the Team Storm Synopsis Intro arc Blizzard arc Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic Luna's main magic envolves around the user of Keys to open the "Gates of the Stars" and summon constellational spirits from another dimension. These timeless beings are divided in Silver Keys, who are common and summon normal spirits and the rare Golden Keys, which only exists twelve ones, each for one Zodiacal Constellation, plus one who opens the "13th Zodiac Gate" Golden Keys * Virgo - Summons the Maiden, Virgo Silver Keys * Lupus - Summons the Wolf, Lupus * Caelum - Summons the Chisel, Caelum Sword Magic She also employ Sword Magic as an alternative way to fight, instead of using all her magic power in summoning Spirits to fight for her. Summoning Caelum, she can use his Sword Form to fight with him, also being able to use him as a conduit for her magical power to gave her attacks magical properties * Crescent Slash - Luna attacks, slashing forward in her opponent's direction, releasing a wall of blue light who slashes through the ground before reaching the enemy * Full Moon - Luna extends her arm while holding Caelum, and starts to spin around herself, as Caelum generates it's blue light. She creates a circular slash who cuts her enemies in 360 degrees around her * Shooting Star - Luna concentrates her magical power in Caelum's blade, who charges itself, as the point of the sword explodes in a burst of light. Then, she is impulsioned through the air in the opponent's direction, and before reaching him, she turns her hand forward and directs the blade in a full slash assault against her opponent, brutally stopping as she slashes through her enemy. This technique wastes a large amount of her magical power, so, she keeps it as the last choose. However, the speed of the attack is so great that is almost impossible to the opponent defend it Fighting Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Although not proficient, she is good in melee combats, fighting with some good abilities and is able to easily dodge minor physical and magical attacks * Expert Swordmanship Combatant - Having learned the use of a sword in combat to not waste all her magical power in summonings, she is incredible with an sword, able to do rapid and intelligent attacks to defeat her opponent and even to slash through magic. She is able to also apply her magical power, thus using Sword Magic, and shows a good technique with magical slashes and spells * Average Magical Power - She has a good level of magical power to a Celestial Spirit Mage, being able to summon all her Spirits, one per time, in a short timespan. She has also the potential to summon two Spirits at the same time, but the lack of training in this skill turns her unable to do such thing. When exerted, her magical power is blue in color * Forced Gate Closure - She is also able to forcefully close the gates of her Spirits if they are dominated by some external force. This is a remarkable feat, as force the close of a Gate is hard because it wastes a great quantity of magical power Trivia * Her name means "Moon" in Latin and her surname is a corruption of the words "Artemis" and "Mistress" ** The meaning of her name also served as inspiration to her magic